Christmas in Bariloche
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: The last thing that Da Xiang wants for Christmas was his friend Dahlia and her older cousin Pilar arguing and fighting one another. He thought this was going to be a chaotic Christmas until he found out that he was going to stay with Dahlia on the night of Christmas Eve in Bariloche, Argentina alone. How both of them are going to survive Christmas Eve together? Rated T.


"I cannot believe you dragged me into this Dahlia," stated a light brown haired Panamanian young lady.

A blonde haired Panamanian glanced over at the light brown haired blader with her light turquoise colored eyes. There was an annoyed expression on Dahlia because she cannot believe that her cousin Pilar had to join her and Da Xiang for a nice Christmas and New Year's vacation to the Puente Family's winter house in Bariloche, Argentina.

Dahlia replied, "Last time I remembered, you stated that you wanted to come with me to Bariloche and celebrate Christmas together Pilar."

"Because I thought that Isabelle was going to come with us," responded the brown haired Panamanian.

Dahlia sighed to her because she realized that arguing with this prick is going to be useless. She looked a bit annoyed until somebody walked over towards her and sat down right next to her. He glanced over at the annoyed Panamanian teenager with his large and dazzling emerald green eyes.

The person stated in a calm voice, "You are going to make it through this Dahlia."

"Unless I end up killing my cousin Da Xiang," replied Dahlia.

Da Xiang, the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong decided to join Dahlia on this trip because Dahlia asked him to come along with her as the great friend he is to her. He never understood why the blonde haired blader from Team Lunar had this intense hate for one of her own relatives.

Da Xiang said, "I know that you are about to kill your cousin, but remember that we are suppose to be enjoying our Christmas."

"True, but I worry for Pilar because she can do some kind of stupid shit and I am who is responsible for her," Dahlia responded back to her Chinese friend.

Pilar interfered and stated, "Oh yeah Dahlia. Since you two are too young to go to any night club, you guys can stay in the house on Christmas Eve."

"Hell no! You are not going to some fucking night club to get wasted!" yelled Dahlia into her cousin's face.

Pilar replied, "Do not forgot who is older and I promise that I am going to be back before we open our gifts on Christmas morning."

Dahlia decided not to respond back to her cousin because now she does not give a living crap on what Pilar is going to do the day before Christmas. Da Xiang looked to see that Dahlia was tensed up and furious at the brunette. He wondered if he can even survive Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with two bickering Panamanians.

_"I do not know why I decided to come along on this trip with Dahlia," thought Da Xiang to himself._

That was not the worst part of all for the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong. The worst part of all was that Dahlia and Pilar started arguing when they left the airport in Buenos Aires before starting the eighteen hour drive to Bariloche. At least the Chinese blader was still in one piece despite what he had been through during the long trip. One things for sure is that the three of them are almost to their destination.

Dahlia looked over at a sign that said "Bienviendos to San Carlos de Bariloche" on it. That was a complete relief to know that they are finally here. It took them about two to three days to get there. At least it was worth it for most of the trip and the leader from Team Lunar wanted to have the best Christmas ever. Da Xiang glanced over to see that Dahlia looked a bit calmer now and he smiled at the sight of that. That made him a bit relieved for the fact that he had to be a witness to all the arguments that occurred on this trip.

Da Xiang stated, "I want to ask you something Dahlia?"

"What is it Da Xiang?" questioned Dahlia.

Da Xiang suddenly asked, "Why does your family have a winter house in Argentina?"

"Well because it either sunny or raining in Bocas De Toro often and it gets boring. Plus, my father's family bought a house in that area so the family can experience the cold and the snow since it never snows in Panama," responded Dahlia.

Da Xiang asked, "Have you ever seen snow before?"

"Not really because my father barely mentions the winter house to anyone. He told me about it recently and I decided that I wanted to celebrate Christmas and New Year's in Bariloche instead of Panama," responded Dahlia.

Da Xiang understood why Dahlia decided to come here to Argentina for. He knew that she wanted to make this particular Christmas and New Year's the best one ever. As the driver continued on driving the brown colored van, Dahlia glanced over at a huge bricked house that was close by. Pilar looked out the window and smiled at the sight of seeing the bricked house. The brunette recognized the gigantic house as the Puente Family winter house. There was of course relief for the fact that the three of them managed to survive the long trip.

"We are finally here," stated the driver.

Dahlia responded, "Thank you very much for taking us to the winter house."

"You are welcome," replied the driver.

The three of them exited from the car to get their luggage so they can settle in already. Snow started to fall from the dull gray skies of this Argentinean city and a snowflake landed on Dahlia's nose. The turquoise eyed Panamanian blader was in awed for the fact that she saw snow for the first time ever. Pilar did not care much because the brunette has been to the Puente Family winter house before. Da Xiang saw how excited his friend was because she saw snow for the first time ever.

"You seem to be very excited about this Dahlia," stated the green eyed Chinese blader.

Dahlia responded back with the smile on her, "Of course I am Da Xiang."

Pilar said, "Just like the time you thought that Santa Claus was real."  
"Let me remind you that I was five at the time when I believed that Santa Clause is real," retorted Dahlia.

"Whatever little girl," responded Pilar.

Da Xiang muttered to himself, "Not this again."

From there Dahlia took her luggage and got the keys to the brick house and opened the door. The three tourists walked into the huge house and both Dahlia and Da Xiang were awestruck. They realized how beautiful the house was from the inside as well. Pilar informed her cousin and her Chinese friend where they would be sleeping for the next week or so.

"The first room on the left is mine. The second room belongs to Da Xiang. As for the third room, my little cousin can sleep there," stated the brunette.

Dahlia walked into her room and saw how beautiful it was. There was a full size bed and the walls were painted in her favorites colors, which were purple and silver. The Panamanian leader then started to take out her clothes from the dark purple colored luggage. There were a lot of winter clothes in there because she was completely aware for the fact how cold it can get in the Argentinean city of Bariloche. Dahlia took out her silver colored laptop and turned it on. She needed to talk with her teammates because she wanted them to know that Da Xiang, Pilar, and herself made it safely to Bariloche.

Dahlia looked at the screen and saw that her cousin Isabelle was online right now. She clicked on her name and wondered if she was going to accept her younger cousin's chat requested. All of the sudden, a window popped out and a brown haired older teenage girl appeared on the screen.

"Isabelle!" exclaimed Dahlia with so much joy

Isabelle questioned, "Where are you now Dahlia?

"Da Xiang, Pilar, and I made it to Bariloche in one piece," replied Dahlia.

The brown haired Team Lunar member stated, "That's great to know and I thought one of you two were going to be dead."  
"I know what you mean Isabelle because Da Xiang suffered the wrath of the two bickering Panamanian cousins," said Dahlia.

Isabelle chuckled at the sight of this until a familiar blonde haired male came inside the room. Dahlia kind of realized where her older cousin was at right now.

"Are you in Rome right now Isabelle?" questioned Dahlia.

Isabelle replied, "Yeah and that was the reason why you did not want to come with us to Bariloche. Plus I can't stand see you and Pilar arguing with one another for a long trip."

Dahlia looked very annoyed at the Uruguayan member from Team Lunar. Suddenly, the blonde haired male sat right next to Dahlia's other cousin and a smirk appeared from Dahlia's face.

"It's been a while Caesar since I have last seen you," stated Dahlia.

The blonde haired responded back, "The same thing with you Dahlia."

"Where are going to have our battle Caesar?" asked Dahlia.

Caesar replied, "When you get the opportunity to come here to Rome."

"Fine with me, but not now since I am all the way in Bariloche, Argentina with my cousin Pilar and also Da Xiang," said Dahlia.

Caesar asked the Panamanian-Uruguayan leader of Team Lunar why is Da Xiang with her. Dahlia explained to the leader of Team Excalibur that she needed some kind of company to join her on this long trip. She wanted Da Xiang to come along because he was the only choice she had at the moment. Dahlia told Isabelle and Caesar to have a great Christmas and an awesome New Year's. From there, she exited from the video chat. She then looked up at the clock to see that it was ten at night right now. Dahlia took some pajamas, socks, slippers, and a towel because she needed to take a bath.

As she walked out from the room, Dahlia walked the other way because she saw there was a bathroom close by. The Panamanian-Uruguayan blader approached a cherry wood door and opened it. It was a beautiful bathroom and luckily there was nobody inside it since she did not hear any running water. Dahlia closed and locked the door so she can have the necessary privacy she needed to take a warm bath. The turquoise eyed blader approached the bathtub and turned on the hot and cold water to make sure that it was warm enough. Dahlia stripped off from her dirty clothes and walked into the lukewarm bathwater.

In another part of the house, Da Xiang took a little tour of the huge house. He was amazed to be in place just like this. At least he informed his teammates that he made it safely to their destination in one piece. Despite the chaos getting to the Argentinean city, it was kind of worth it since he was trying to spend time with Dahlia. As he continued walking down the hallways of the Puente Family winter house, Da Xiang turned his head over to see that there was a movie theater in the house.

"Da Xiang?" questioned a familiar voice.

The black haired Chinese blader turned his head over to see Dahlia right next to him. She was wearing a black long sleeved thermal shirt on with a pair of light gray sweatpants on. Her elbow length blonde hair was tied into a side ponytail.

Da Xiang said, "Dahlia, I did not expect you be here."

"I took a quick warm bath before going to bed, but I managed to find you here," replied Dahlia.

Da Xiang stated, "Oh and I was looking around the house because I never have been to a place like this before."

"Neither have I, but it is nice to know that you were exploring the house a bit more," smiled Dahlia, "go to bed right now because tomorrow is Christmas Eve and there is a lot we have to do."

Da Xiang said, "But you sister is going out tomorrow night."

"That does not mean we cannot celebrate Christmas Eve together on our own," stated Dahlia.

Da Xiang smiled and Dahlia told the Chinese blader once more to go to bed. With that said, the blonde haired Panamanian blader walked away so she can rest up also. Da Xiang then followed Dahlia because his room was right next to hers. He walked to the room that right between Dahlia's room and Pilar's room. Da Xiang closed and locked the room right from behind him and approach to the full size bed. He hopped on to bed and started to sleep a peaceful sleep because what he needed a lot was rest mostly.

**The Next Day- Night of Christmas Eve**

Pilar walked out from her room wearing a black trench coat on with a white scarf on. Under the trench coat was a light red colored knee length long sleeved one shoulder dress. Her light brown colored hair was in side curls and she wore red and white makeup to make her look beautiful. Dahlia was still annoyed for the fact that her cousin decided to bail on celebrating Christmas Eve with them. The blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan teenage girl wore a light purple knee length off the shoulder sweater dress with a white waist belt, black leggings under the dress, and a pair of light purple colored slouchy boots. Her beautiful light blonde hair was in a side braid. As for Da Xiang, he was his typical attire, which Dahlia did not mind at all since they were going to be in the house all night long.

"Please make it back here safely," stated Dahlia.

Pilar responded, "Do not worry about me Dahlia because I won't comeback all drunk or any of that."

"If you say so Pilar," shrugged Dahlia uncomfortably.

Even though these two cousins bicker with one another, Dahlia showed concern for her older cousin. Pilar looked over to see that Dahlia looked very concerned at the moment. She approached her younger cousin and told her that she vowed that she was going to make it back early as possible. It was possible for sure that Pilar was coming back unless if something bad happened to her. The amber eyed Panamanian young woman told Da Xiang and Dahlia to be safe and she left the house. Dahlia locked the door of the house and saw that she and Da Xiang had the entire place to themselves.

"Looks like we have the place to ourselves now," stated Da Xiang.

Dahlia responded back, "Yeah and I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me in the movie theater."

"Sure thing Dahlia," replied the dark haired Chinese blader.

Dahlia smiled and informed Da Xiang that she was going to make two bags of popcorn for this event. Da Xiang followed Dahlia to the kitchen to they can make the popcorn. The Chinese blader walked towards the fridge and saw two 20 fluid ounce bottles of Coca-Cola in the fridge. He smiled as he showed Dahlia the bottles of soda.

"Looks like we are going to have soda to with our popcorn," said Dahlia.

Da Xiang replied, "Indeed Dahlia."

Dahlia walked to of the cabinets and saw a box of Golden Pop popcorn. The Panamanian-Uruguayan blader opens the box and took out two bags of unpopped popcorn. She removed the plastic film from both bags and placed one of them in the black microwave. Dahlia selected the popcorn button and pressed start on the microwave. Both the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenage girl and the Chinese young man were waiting patiently for their popcorn to be ready. It took four minutes for the first bag to be ready. Dahlia opened the microwave door and removed the first bag out of the way. She placed it on the table and placed the second bag inside the microwave.

That took four minutes to finished and Da Xiang removed the hot popcorn bag from the black microwave. Dahlia then poured both bags of popcorn into a huge bowl so they can share from it. Da Xiang decided to take bowl of popcorn whiled Dahlia took the two bottles of Coca-Cola. Both of them walked upstairs to the indoor movie theater and saw how huge it was. Dahlia decided to choose a good movie that would be interesting to watch. The movie came up to mind at the moment was The Hunger Games. She has seen the movie in Spanish many times, but luckily this version of the movie was in English.

Dahlia started the projector and placed the movie in the slot. The projector showed the selections and the blonde haired blader chose the play button. That caused for the movie to start playing. She walked back and saw Da Xiang sitting in front row with the popcorn and the soda. Dahlia sat down right next to Da Xiang and took a handful of popcorn.

"You must be really hungry Dahlia," stated Da Xiang.

Dahlia replied back, "Yeah, but at least there is going to be enough popcorn for the two of us."

Da Xiang saw how calm and relaxed Dahlia was. There was something about her that made his smile. It was not her beautiful light blonde hair nor her calm and serene light turquoise colored eyes. One thing that attracted the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong was Dahlia's sweet and positive personality. He considered Dahlia's personality as quite irresistible. As the movie started, both Da Xiang's and Dahlia's eyes were peeled to the screen. Both team leaders watched the movie with a lot of interest.

The movie lasted for about a good two hours and twenty-minutes and there was less than half of popcorn left. As the lights turned on all of the sudden, Dahlia approached to projector all of the sudden. Suddenly, the lights went off and Dahlia was trying to find out what the problem was. Da Xiang approached Dahlia and witnessed that something was completely wrong.

"Is everything is alright?" questioned Da Xiang in a concerned tone.

Dahlia told Da Xiang that power might have went out. They were not sure if that was true unless they tested all the lights that were in gigantic winter house. They did so, but unfortunately the lights were completely out. As both Dahlia and Da Xiang started looking for candles, the blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan blader started to shiver. Dahlia was vulnerable to the cold because she never experienced it due to living in a warm climate area. She felt like was frozen completely in ice and she can't move her body to much. Da Xiang continued to walk on his own. He suddenly turned over to see that Dahlia was still standing where she was. The green eyed blader walked back to see if the blonde haired blader was alright.

"Dahlia, are you alright?" questioned Da Xiang.

Dahlia started stuttering unclearly and stated that she cannot move her body. Da Xiang told her to speak more clearly, but he looked once more to see that she was shivering uncontrollable. He touched her skin and it was ice cold at the moment. The only thing decided to was to carry the freezing Panamanian-Uruguayan blader bridal style. There was a light blush appearing from Dahlia's face as she saw Da Xiang carrying her into his strong arms. Da Xiang rushed her to the living room where there was a huge fireplace there. He glanced over towards the huge blanket that was on the couch. Da Xiang took the huge warm blanket from the couch.

The strong Chinese blader placed Dahlia onto rug and told her to sit down. A warm blanket was draped around Dahlia's shoulders. The light blonde haired blader took a glance over at Da Xiang.

"Da Xiang…" said Dahlia.

Da Xiang stated, "Everything is going to be okay Dahlia. I am going to get a fire started so we can stay warm and I am going to make some hot chocolate for the two of us."

"All right Da Xiang," responded Dahlia as a small smile appeared from Dahlia's face.

Da Xiang grinned once more and started to take some logs that were there. He placed about five to six logs into the huge fireplace and started a fire for the fireplace. The Chinese blader left the living room and walked to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the two of them. Dahlia was staring at the beautiful fire that Da Xiang did. The fire brought a little bit of light to the room at least. She felt the warmth of the embers flowing through body and it started to warm her body little by little. Dahlia saw the small embers flying from the fireplace, but it did not cause anything to catch on fire.

"Da Xiang has been acting really sweet with me lately this Christmas Eve," stated Dahlia to herself, "it makes my heart feeling warmer, but it tends to skip a beat."

She wondered why Da Xiang was being this kind to her. The leader of Team Lunar was completely aware for fact that Da Xiang considered that his friends are very close to him in his heart. Dahlia thought there might be something more between the two of them. A few minutes passed by and Da Xiang walked back into the living room and saw Dahlia, who continued to stare at the fire. He then showed the Panamanian-Uruguayan blader a purple ceramic mug filled with delicious hot chocolate. Dahlia looked over to see that Da Xiang came back with something to drink.

Da Xiang stated, "Here you go Dahlia."

"Thank you Da Xiang," replied Dahlia as she took the mug from Da Xiang's hands.

She took a small sip of hot chocolate and felt the warm chocolate sensations flowing through her mouth. Da Xiang sat right next to her and placed some of the blanket on him. Both of them decided to enjoy the fire until Dahlia started singing to herself a traditional Spanish Christmas song that her mother taught her. Da Xiang heard the soft lyrics to the song even though he didn't understood the Spanish language well. As Dahlia continued singing to the song, Da Xiang heard how angelic Dahlia's voice was when she sang to the lyric of this Christmas song. The song went on for three minutes until Dahlia stopped singing the song completely.

"That was beautiful Dahlia," said Da Xiang.

Dahlia smirked and replied, "You do not know Spanish though."

"Music is a universal language itself and anybody can understand it despite the lyrics being in a different language," responded Da Xiang.

"I agree with you Da Xiang," stated Dahlia.

There was an awkward silence between the two leaders since neither of them started to talk once more. Dahlia then moved closer towards Da Xiang and cupped his right cheek. The Chinese blader was confused by the Panamanian-Uruguayan female's actions. Dahlia smiled at the sight of Da Xiang's confused expression on his face and placed her lips gently on top of Da Xiang's lips. Both lips touched each other lightly. That kiss caused Dahlia to fall on top of Da Xiang. Dahlia stopped the kiss and stared at the dark haired Chinese blader with her light turquoise eyes. Da Xiang stared at Dahlia with his emerald green colored eyes. There was a light blush appearing from Dahlia's face and Da Xiang smiled at the sight of that.

He wrapped his arms around Dahlia's waist and flipped her over so he can be on top of her. The Chinese blader placed his lips on top of Dahlia's sweet lips. He gave Dahlia a passionate kiss that she promised that she was going to remember for a long time. The kiss was passionate that it was indescribable in Dahlia's point of view. This very fiery kiss lasted for a good minute and half because both bladers needed to breathe right now. Dahlia stared at Da Xiang once more and whispered to him I love you.

"I love you too Dahlia," whispered Da Xiang back.

Da Xiang smiled and got off from Dahlia because it got a bit uncomfortable for the two of them. Both of the regained their posture, but Dahlia held onto Da Xiang's right hand. Da Xiang felt how warm and soft Dahlia's hands were. I grasped onto Dahlia's right hand and looked intently at the blonde. The Grandfather clock rang, which indicated that it was now midnight right now.

"Merry Christmas Dahlia," said Da Xiang as he smiled.

Dahlia responded back, "Merry Christmas Da Xiang."

Both of them approached each other once more and decided to kiss once more. The first kiss from before was their Christmas Eve kiss and that second kiss was their first Merry Christmas kiss. Da Xiang and Dahlia enjoyed every second of that kiss. They considered this Christmas in Bariloche, one of the best Christmases they both ever had.

* * *

**The only thing I have to say is that I wish everybody a wonder Merry Christmas and a spectacular New Year's! Another thing is to Read and Review.**


End file.
